ugsffandomcom-20200213-history
Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species
The Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species (UIMS), also known as Live-Weapon, was a hostile alien race of inorganic machines. The UIMS was the first extraterrestial race that the humans encountered.UGSF Series Official Site timeline. From 143 to 559 A.G., the UIMS would act as the United Galaxy's archenemy, responsible for countless human losses in this period. The United Galaxy Space Force completely eradicated the UIMS in 559 A.G. during Operation Blue Planet. History Initial contact and conflicts In 143 A.G., humans first made contact with the UIMS in the Epsilon Eridani system. They discovered a UIMS plan to destroy Earth using a massive energy weapon named Cannon Seed constructed on the planet Dogmas. The UGSF countered this threat using their latest space fighter, the Dragoon. The UGSF were victorious; the Dragoon team successfully destroyed the Cannon Seed and the planet Dogmas.Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon. Two years later, the planet Corneus in the 61 Cygni system was driven to the brink of destruction from an unknown gravitational disruption. A UGSF survey satellite revealed a new sub-species of UIMS, the UIMSΔ (UIMS Delta), had constructed a massive mobile fortress: the Gravitational Orbital Uncommon Radiation Breeder, or GORUB. The GORUB drained Corneus's energy to power its main gun in an attempt to destroy Earth in revenge for the destruction of Cannon Seed. The UGSF sent the Dragoon team using an upgraded version of the Dragoon fighter, the Dragoon R. They were victorious once again, and the destruction of GORUB and the planet Corneus forced the UIMSΔ to retreat out of the system.Galaxian 3: The Rising of Gorub.PlayStation/ギャラクシアン３-Galaxian3-. Following these battles, the UGSF initiated Project D, a development project in which the UGSF would adapt UIMS and UIMSΔ technology onto their space fighters, reducing their size while increasing their performance and firepower. This became the running standard for UGSF space fighters for many years. The success of Project D allowed the United Galaxy to use UIMS technology to conduct large-scale immigration across the galaxy. Starblade conflict The UIMS launched a third offensive campaign against the UGSF in the year 235 A.G. They sent a mechanical planet called Red Eye into a collision course with Earth. The UGSF's premier tactical space fighter, the Dragoon J-2, had been retired 19 years prior, forcing the UGSF to deploy their new FX-01 fighter in a new fleet called Team Starblade. Unlike the Dragoon J-2, the FX-01 could not perform long-range strikes, forcing Team Starblade to attack the UIMS at close range.Starblade. Team Starblade's right-wing squadron, GeoSword Flight, was the main UGSF force involved in the battle. GeoSword successfully destroyed the core of Red Eye, and also defeated the main leaders of the UIMS assault, Iceberg and Commander. Star Ixiom conflict In 359 A.G., another sub-species of UIMS, the UIMSΩ (UIMS Omega), launched a massive invasion on UGSF territories together with several other alien races: the Galaga, Battura, Bosconian, and Sadeen. The UGSF launched Operation Star Ixiom to counter the threats, bringing in their current space fighters as well as older models. The resulting conflict was the largest conflict the UGSF was involved in at that time.Star Ixiom. Operation Star Ixiom ended in a Pyrrhic victory for the UGSF; despite destroying the UIMSΩ's mobile planet, the UIMS finally infiltrated and conquered Earth, forcing the United Galaxy to set up a new home base on the planet Gaia in the Cosmo Lagoon system. Eradication The UIMS maintained control over Earth for nearly 200 years. However, when the UGSF—having rebuilt throughout the 5th century—sent a research fleet to Earth in 518 A.G., they discovered that the strength of the UIMS was less than 10% of that of the UGSF. The UGSF initiated Operation Dreadnought and sent 1,040,000 space vessels into the Solar System, successfully removing the UIMS from Earth and regaining control of the system over the next five years.Mizuiro Blood. After Operation Dreadnought's success, the UGSF orchestrated an all-out attack against the UIMS, Galaga, Battura, Bosconian, and Sadeen forces throughout the United Galaxy's systems. The remaining UIMS attempted to counterattack by converging once more on Earth in 559 A.G., resulting in the UGSF's Operation Blue Planet. In the ensuing conflicts, the UGSF lost 97% of their Project D 2nd fleet, but they successfully eradicated all UIMS remnants.Starblade: Operation Blue Planet. References Category:Species